So Help Me Girl
by WildChildALR
Summary: The story of how Gannicus fell for Sibyl


I own nothing

* * *

_You could have kissed me like this wasn't gonna last_

_Kept me from sayin' something I'll never take back_

_You could have held me like there was no chance_

_Of me waking up where I am_

_You could have stopped short of every dream I've ever had_

Gannicus couldn't really remember their meeting. Not that she didn't remind him of every detail but in his own mind's eye the scene was fuzzy except for the blood of the horrible man he spilled freeing Sybil and the other slaves. At the time they were just fellow slaves to be freed in the city and he'd move on to wine and a night with Saxa but the small thin woman with a big heart and spirit would not be so easily shaken. She may of thought she was being stealthy but he could always tell when she would follow him or place herself near in a crowd. He'd hoped ignoring her would be an easy let down but her persistence amused him somewhat. Then she came to him to thank him for her rescue and liberation he realized it was much more then infatuation, he could see it in her eyes. It was pure and total worship. She was in love with the idea of him she had formed in her mind not knowing what truly lurked beneath the warrior hero she saw. He would stain and taint her innocence and leave her used and torn like he had so many other women. He wasn't sure what held him back especially when Saxa brought her to their bed that night, the girl was offering herself willingly after all. But the look of trust and adoration made him shrink inside. He didn't deserve that look from anyone especially from one as her. He told Saxa he dismissed Sybil because she was a child but in reality it was because he was scared. Scared of showing his true self to this beautiful woman and having her find him wanting of the vision she had created in her head. To see the look of discussed and disappointment after would be too much to bear. So he let her hold on to the idealized vision she held to heart. At least if he died in battle there would be one to remember him fondly.

_So help me girl, you've gone too far_

_It's way too late to save my heart_

_The way it feels each time we touch_

_I know I've never been so loved_

_And I can't help myself, so help me girl_

When the Romans attacked the city and he volunteered as a distraction hoping to divert attention from the fleeing rebels he couldn't help but say a quick prayer that Sybil was safe among them. But when he found her in the grain stores his heart fell like a stone. He hadn't cared weather or not he got out of the city alive but now he was determined that she would and he'd be the one to make it happen or die trying. After the fight in the ally and the loss of his men his confidence was waning but the hidden room in the stable gave them a bit of rest and for the first time they truly talked with one another and he saw for the first time that though she may seem young and innocent but she had seen her own share of hardships and the ugliness of the world. Yet she had not let it ruin her. He had to admire that. Her strength and resilience. When they battled the men in the black smith's and a sword was held to Sybil's throat he felt fear like he'd never experienced before. Freezing heart stopping fear not for himself but for someone else. Someone he cared about. Even after he held her close and looked her over to insure she was alright he still didn't breath easy til they reached the rebel camp and had left the city far behind.

_You had to be there when that old sun came up_

_Makin' last night feel like a vision of things yet to come_

_You just had to hold me like nobody else_

_Now look what you've gone and done_

_You had to love me till I just can't get enough_

The snow was coming down in sheets as he raced to the shrine the faithful had built and his heart was once again frozen in fear when he found her lying in the snow. He said a silent prayer of his own as relief flooded his soul when she opened her eyes. He carried her through the snow to the shelter of an overturned cart where they could wait out the storm together and held her close. When she offered herself to him once more he repeated his warning that she should stay away for he would cause her nothing but pain but she replied that it was impossible. In that moment looking into his eyes he realized too it was impossible. To turn from the love trust and understanding she offered. He had been with many women before but he had only ever made love to one other and he would never forget this moment or this woman as long as he lived. She made him want to be better to be the man she saw him to be. And he would strive to be that everyday.

_So help me girl, you've gone too far_

_It's way too late to save my heart_

_The way it feels each time we touch_

_I know I've never been so loved_

_And I can't help myself, so help me girl_

Once they left the mountain he could see a bright future for the first time in his life. So when the army split he remained with Spartacus and Sybil. To keep her safe was his mission and he was planning on teaching her to at least defend herself though offensive fighting seemed a bit out of her reach. His greatest joy wasn't just making love to her but just holding her at night, waking up by her side and seeing her smile at him because of something he said or did. She had banished the darkness from his soul and had shown him he could be better and a man other's could look up to. No matter what the future held these days were the happiest days of his life. And no Roman could take that from him. At least not without the possibility of loosing their head.

_So help me girl, you've gone too far_

_It's way too late to save my heart_

_The way it feels each time we touch_

_I know I've never been so loved_

_And I can't help myself, so help me girl_

* * *

_Read and Review Please!_


End file.
